Preciso De Ti
by Claudia Cel'arte
Summary: Benazir é o local onde muita gente gostaria de morar. Maia é uma rapariga absolutamente normal. Harry Potter é um dos bruxos mais poderosos da actualidade. Voldemort é a dor de cabeça dos comunidade bruxa. Mas nada é o que parece, na verdade!
1. Prólogo

uPrólogo:/u Passaram-se 6 anos desde a última vez que Harry, Ron/Rony e Hermione se viram pela última vez quando tinham todos 21 anos. Harry é auror, porém teve que deixar a profissão e esconder-se num local seguro por estar a ser seriamente perseguido por comensais da morte. Não se sabe do paradeiro de Voldemort, só se sabe, através de comensais da morte capturados, que de alguma maneira ele está prestes a conseguir de novo todo o seu poder e força, o que tem preocupado muito o ministério da magia. Já toda a gente sabe que Voldemort está ivivoi, e pode ressurgir a qualquer momento. Isso teve algumas más consequências na população bruxa: muitas famílias saíram do país e espalharam-se pelo mundo, já que a Inglaterra é considerada o foco da magia negra de Voldemort (assim como dos seus oponentes, da magia branca).   
  
Ron/ Rony trabalha no ministério da magia juntamente com o seu pai e Hermione é professora e tutora de uma rapariga de 15 anos... E o resto vocês vão sabendo ao longo da história.  
  
Ah!, esqueci-me de dizer que o Ron/ Rony e a Hermione são casados, e o Harry é solteiro.   
  
De momento, Harry está hospedado em casa dos amigos, que se situa perto da Toca. Na história ele acabou de reencontrar os seus grandes amigos Ron e Hermione.  
  
Notas da autora: Sinceramente, deixem-me dizer-vos que esta fic não é, provavelmente, das mais originais que poderão encontrar, nem das melhores. Eu, quando estou a começar a escrever as minhas fics, não gosto muito delas – contudo, geralmente fico bem mais satisfeita depois de já ter escrito os primeiros capítulos. De qualquer maneira, confio em mim e acho que poderei escrever algo de qualidade, pelo que vos aconselho de antemão a lê-la! :) Pelo menos, sempre podem distrair-se e passar um bom bocado a ler. Até mais!  
  
P.S.- Como alguns nomes da tradução portuguesa em comparação à tradução brasileira diferem, eu, em alguns casos, vou colocar os dois nomes. Ex.: Ron/Rony. Ron - tradução portuguesa; Rony - tradução brasileira. Mas eu nem sempre vou fazer isso. De tanto ler fanfics brasileiras, e como eu li os livros de HP à muito tempo, eu estou bem mais acostumada aos nomes da tradução brasileira. Só quando ler a Ordem da Fénix vou ficar mais ciente sobre as diferenças da tradução portuguesa. 


	2. Reencontro

centerCapítulo 1 – Reencontro/center  
  
- Nem dá para acreditar que já se passaram 6 anos, Harry. Que saudades!  
  
Harry: Digo o mesmo, Hermione. O tempo voa e nós nem notamos. Qualquer dia já estamos velhos, cheios de rugas, e nem nos apercebemos disso.  
  
Ron/ Rony: Também não exageremos, Harry. O tempo voa, é verdade, mas eu vou perceber bem quando for velho, nem que seja por começar a ficar todo torcido, corcunda, cheio de dores, precisar de uma bengala e todos começarem a dizer que eu estou a ficar chato.  
  
Hermione: Exacto! Esses são os sintomas exactos de que estamos a ficar velhos. Mas deixa-me dizer-te que chato tu já és por natureza. – E riu-se, ante o olhar assassino do marido - Mas por enquanto ainda somos relativamente novos, pois ainda só temos 27 anos, e eu creio que ainda temos um bom bocado de vida pela frente antes de irmos para debaixo de uma cova num cemitério frio e feio.  
  
Ron/ Rony: O que eu estranho é que, com 27 anos, continues solteiro e sem compromissos. – Comentou, referindo-se a Harry.  
  
Harry: Sou solteiro mas bom rapaz. Começo a pensar que nunca me vou casar e ganhar raízes. Primeiro, porque a minha profissão não o permite, e segundo, porque realmente não tenho ninguém que me prenda em algum lugar, alguém com quem eu saiba que quero partilhar o resto da minha vida. Alguém por quem eu fosse capaz de largar tudo e ganhar raízes.  
  
Ron/ Rony (com expressão matreira): E esse alguém seria homem ou mulher?  
  
Hermione (escandalizada): Ron/ Rony, como é que és capaz de perguntar uma coisa dessas? Por amor de Deus!  
  
Harry (rindo): Eu gosto muito de mulheres, se é isso que queres saber. Não pretendo apaixonar-me por um homem.  
  
Ron/ Rony: Acho bem, não quero ter amigos homossexuais.  
  
Hermione: Como és capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas, Ron/ Rony Wesley? Eu não gosto de preconceitos, isso é uma estupidez. Eras capaz de deixar de ser amigo do Harry caso ele fosse... Ah... Bem... Dessas coisas... Com essas preferências sexuais?  
  
Ron/ Rony: Claro que não! E eu não sou preconceituoso, simplesmente que prefiro ter um amigo "normal".  
  
Harry (sorrindo): E qual é o teu conceito de pessoa "normal", Ron/ Rony?  
  
Ron/ Rony: Uma pessoa que goste de outras pessoas do sexo oposto e não seja do lado das trevas; e que também não seja maníaco como os Dursley.   
  
Harry (sempre a sorrir, divertido): Então eu acho que sou "normal". – E tanto ele como Ron/ Rony desataram a rir, divertidos, enquanto Hermione olhava emburrada para eles com cara de "não-tem-piada-nenhuma!".  
  
Os três amigos, que antigamente haviam sido inseparáveis companheiros de aventuras (e problemas) em Hogwarts, matavam agora as saudades de muito tempo de afastamento. Harry refugiara-se temporariamente na casa do casal, que se chamava "O Canto". Porém, brevemente sabia que teria que arranjar novo esconderijo, pois aquele em que se encontrava não era muito fiável e também porque não queria expor os amigos ao perigo. Ia apenas passar lá uns 2 ou 3 dias, até decidir o que fazer. Precisava de um momento de paz, para reflectir bem e, ao mesmo tempo, relaxar de todos os problemas; e aquele era o sítio ideal, junto aos seus amigos.  
  
Notas da autora: Este capítulo é bem fraquinho, mas sempre funciona como uma introdução à história, pois contém algumas informações importantes. Os próximos capítulos são melhores, pelo menos na minha opinião.  
  
Bye!  
  
P.S.- Como é óbvio, existem diferenças entre o português de Portugal e o português do Brasil. Excepto por algumas palavras, como "fixe", que em ibrasileiro/i é "legal", eu não vou mudar a minha maneira de escrever. Contudo, se não compreenderem alguma coisa, mandem-me um review, que eu terei prazer em esclareceer as vossas dúvidas. Como já devem saber, os reviews são serventia da casa - quantos mais, melhor! :D 


	3. Maia e Benazir

centerCapítulo 2 – Maia e Benazir/center  
  
uNotas da autora:/u Eu tenho a mania de fazer um elenco para representar as minhas personagens. Ou seja, eu imagino as minhas personagens como cantores, actores, modelos e até mesmo amigos meus. Nesta fic não poderia ser diferente. Vocês podem imaginar as personagens como quiserem, desde que correspondem à descrição que eu dei. Mas é assim que eu as imagino:  
  
Maia - actriz portuguesa Dalila Carmo - http://cvd.no.sapo.pt/bin_imagem_s_5570.jpg  
  
Nysa - actriz portuguesa Maria João Bastos - http://cvd.no.sapo.pt/bin_imagem_s_15102.gif  
  
Essas duas novas personagens vão aparecer no próximo capítulo.  
  
***  
  
i 5 anos antes:/i   
  
- Maia, Maia, anda aqui, já! – Chamava, impaciente, Nysa, uma mulher de cerca de 22 anos, de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos azuis e uma formosa silhueta. Era muito bonita, mas o seu rosto severo não dava margem para dúvidas de que era também uma mulher muito rígida.  
  
Maia (dirigindo-se cabisbaixa a Nysa): Sim, tia? – Maia tinha 10 anos, tinha o cabelo castanho claro, meio arruivado, e os olhos verdes. O tipo de moça de que dá vontade de apertar as bochechas.  
  
Nysa: Onde estavas? Procurei-te por todo o lado e nem sinal de ti! E ainda por cima estás cheia de pó, toda suja. – Perguntou, exasperada.  
  
Maia (ainda cabisbaixa): Estava no porão, a brincar com as roupas velhas dos antepassados, as que estão no baú. – A rapariga parecia constrangida.  
  
Nysa (mais calma): Enfim, não faz mal… - Maia admirou-se pela indulgência da tia, já que geralmente esta era bastante estrita – Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar, ou melhor, uma pessoa para te apresentar. – Anunciou, satisfeita. Maia excitou-se ante a possibilidade de mais um amigo, e, mecanicamente, sorriu e a expressão da sua cara até se iluminou de alegria, enquanto fitava, meio incrédula, a sua tia. Maia só conhecia Nysa e Rodolf, o mordomo. – Anda comigo. – Ordenou Nysa, contente ao constatar a felicidade da sobrinha.  
  
As duas calcorrearam muitos corredores, passaram por várias salas, percorreram um enorme jardim (que mais parecia o paraíso), e finalmente chegaram ao escritório pessoal de Nysa, após andarem cerca de 20 minutos.  
  
Nysa abriu a porta, dando passagem a Maia, que entrou intrigada no aposento, avistando logo uma jovem mulher, magra e alta, de cabelo ondulado e castanho, assim como os olhos. A mulher, de cândida beleza, sorriu carinhosamente a Maia, que a fitava curiosa, mas sem medo.  
  
Nysa: Maia, esta é Hermione Wesley, e ela vai ser a sua nova professora e tutora.  
  
i No presente:/i   
  
No pátio do palácio, junto ao formoso e belíssimo jardim do Desire, uma voz doce ecoava pelo toldo, por todos os pilares e paredes.   
  
- «Ouvindo isto, as Rosas compreenderam o seu grande erro e pediram perdão à rosa azul. A partir daquele dia viveram todas muito felizes para sempre, amando-se e respeitando-se, servindo de exemplo a TODOS os que querem ser chamados de seres humanos, pois é a eles que esta história é dedicada.».  
  
Hermione: Muito bem, Maia. A tua expressão oral está cada vez melhor! Isso é muito importante, embora não pareça. – Felicitou a feiticeira.  
  
Maia: Mas eu não entendi o texto, no fim… A história usa flores e animais para se retratada, e, no fim, diz: «(…) servindo de exemplo a TODOS os que querem ser chamados de seres humanos, pois é a eles que esta história é dedicada.». Se assim é, porque é que a autora não fez uma história usando seres humanos, em vez de dar inteligência a seres irracionais e inanimados?  
  
Hermione: Porque o facto de a autora ter personificado flores e animais, ou seja, lhes ter atribuído características humanas, como a inteligência e a fala, torna a história mais bela e terna. Muitas pessoas cativam-se com histórias de animais e flores, e é um chamariz para as crianças. E além da beleza, passa, de forma subtil, a mensagem de que todos podem cometer erros.  
  
Maia: Ah!... – Exclamou, em sinal de entendimento. – Mas agora não me apetece mais estudar, Mione. Porque simplesmente não damos um passeio pelo jardim e observamos a natureza? – Perguntou, esperançada.  
  
Hermione: É uma boa ideia, e, de quebra, eu faço umas perguntinhas de ciências e biologia. Ou assim, ou nada. – Propôs, sorrindo matreira.  
  
Maia: Oh! Eu preferia simplesmente passear!  
  
Hermione: E nós vamos passear, só que eu simplesmente também vou fazer umas perguntas bem simples acerca da fauna e flora.  
  
Maia: Só falta a Primavera! – Acrescentou, brincalhona.  
  
Hermione: O quê? – Perguntou, sem entender.  
  
Maia: As três fadas madrinhas da bela adormecida: Fauna, Flora e Primavera.  
  
Hermione: É verdade! Tu tens uma forma subtil de mudar de assunto. – Maia apenas sorriu.  
  
Pouco depois as duas passeavam pelo formoso jardim do Desire. No princípio, Hermione fizera algumas perguntas a Maia, mas rapidamente tinha parado e apenas desfrutava do prazer de passear ao ar livre, num lugar lindo como aquele, com companhia amiga. Porque Hermione e Maia, mais do que a relação professora/tutora – aluna, tinham uma boa amizade; e gostavam muito de estar uma com a outra.  
  
Maia não tinha amigos, sem ser Nysa e Robert. Ela nunca tinha saído do palácio de Benazir, onde vivia presa e isolada. Frequentes vezes tinha questionado Nysa e Robert, mas estes apenas diziam que era para seu bem. E Hermione sabia tanto quanto ela. Assim sendo, vivia, geralmente, sozinha e triste, como uma princesa sobre protegida. Resignava-se com a sua pouca sorte e tentada convencer-se a si mesma de que se vivia assim, era mesmo para o seu próprio bem e segurança.  
  
Benazir era um enorme palácio, na sua maioria feito de mármore, rico e lindo. A nível de arquitectura, lembrava muito o panteão romano. À sua volta havia um extenso jardim que parecia nunca acabar, rico em flora e fauna. Parecia um paraíso.   
  
Frequentemente Hermione trazia coisas do exterior, mas propriamente objectos muggles/trouxas, como CDs, livros, e outras coisas que punha a funcionar com magia, com a ajuda de Nysa, que era bastante poderosa.  
  
Hermione e Maia observavam um casal de pássaros a confeccionar um ninho quando, de repente, Mione sentiu uma tontura, cambaleando para trás.  
  
Maia: Hermione, estás bem? – Perguntou, preocupada.  
  
Hermione: Sim… Não sei… Eu… - E desmaiou. 


	4. Mais dois a acrescentar

centerCapítulo 3 – Mais dois a acrescentar/center  
  
Ron/Rony: Então, como é que ela está? – Questionou preocupado ao doutor, após este sair do quarto de casal, onde havia observado Hermione, que tinha sido trazida ao Canto por Nysa.  
  
Doutor: Melhor não é possível! Quer dizer, o estado em que ela está requer muitos cuidados e atenções, mas não há nada que supere a felicidade pela qual a sua esposa está a passar, e que eu espero que seja partilhada pelo senhor. Se todas os males fossem esse, o mundo seria um paraíso! – Exclamou, contente.  
  
Ron/Rony: Diga, diga, o que é que a minha mulher tem? – Estava bastante ansioso.  
  
Doutor: A Sra. Hermione está grávida! E a minha magia especializada conseguiu detectar que são gémeos! – Contou, satisfeito. Parecia bastante comovido e contente com a situação.  
  
Ron/Rony, depois de uns segundos de choque, a digerir a notícia, transbordou de felicidade e entrou de rompante no quarto abraçando efusivamente a mulher, chorando os dois de alegria.  
  
Harry sorriu, alegre com a notícia, e foi falar com o doutor sobre os cuidados que agora deviam tomar e todos esses assuntos relacionados a uma gravidez. Entretanto o doutor foi-se embora, após felicitar mais uma vez os futuros pais e se despedir de todos.  
  
Ron/Rony (abraçado à mulher, sentados os dois na cama do seu quarto): Agora não vais sair da cama, pois precisas de repouso absoluto. Eu vou comunicar a boa nova à mãe (referindo-se à Sra. Wesley) e ela virá aqui trazer-te almoço e jantar, e a Ginny/Gina virá aqui fazer-te companhia. Pelo menos a folgada sempre fica com algo de útil para fazer. E quando eu voltar do trabalho, vou ser o marido mais atencioso possível e fazer-te todas as vontades, e também cuidar de ti e tudo o mais. E…  
  
Hermione (interrompendo o marido, e rindo): Pára, pára! Eu estou grávida, não doente!  
  
Ron/Rony: Mas com uma gravidez não se pode brincar! É um assunto bastante sério e eu quero que corra tudo bem!  
  
Hermione: Claro, querido, mas estás a levar o assunto bastante a sério. – Disse, com voz doce e acariciando a cara do marido.  
  
Ron/Rony: Achas?  
  
Hermione (rindo): Sim!  
  
Ron/Rony: Bem, então não vou ser tão extremista. Mas mesmo assim vou ser o mais atencioso possível.  
  
Hermione: Oh, com isso não me importo! Só me faz bem! A propósito, sabes se a Nysa ficou muito chateada comigo?  
  
Ron/Rony: Quem é a Nysa?  
  
Hermione: A minha patroa. A senhora que me trouxe cá a casa.  
  
Ron/Rony: Ela foi bastante simpática e não pareceu nada zangada, mas sim preocupada. Desejou-te as melhoras.  
  
Hermione: Bem, eu depois explico-lhe tudo amanhã quando for trabalhar.  
  
Ron/Rony: Trabalhar? Estás doida? Tu vais é ficar em casa a relaxar e descansar! Não podes fazer esforços.  
  
Hermione: Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar, não posso faltar ao emprego, muito menos perdê-lo.  
  
Harry (intervindo): Hermione, mais tarde ou mais cedo vais ter que pedir férias por causa da gravidez. – O bruxo tinha estado ligeiramente distante, mas atento a tudo. Também estava muito contente.  
  
Ron/Rony: Isso, isso, escuta o Harry, ele é sensato e sabe o que é bom para ti.  
  
Harry: Agora ainda não é necessário faltares ao teu emprego, mas daqui a alguns meses vai ser essencial!  
  
Ron/Rony: Não, não o escutes, ele não sabe de nada! Tu tens que começar AGORA o teu repouso intensivo!  
  
Hermione: Mas Ron/Rony…  
  
Ron/Rony: Não há mas nem meio mas! Por favor, Mionezinha! – Repreendeu, ao mesmo tempo que severo, carinhoso.  
  
Hermione: Está bem… Mas quem é que vai cuidar da Maia, entretanto? A pobrezinha vive sozinha!  
  
Ron/Rony: Mas ela não tem a tal de Nysa? E não vive num grande palácio, cheio de riqueza e beleza?  
  
Hermione: Ela tem a tia Nysa e o mordomo Robert, e sim, ela vive como uma princesa. Mas nenhum daqueles dois tem tempo para ela, e nenhuma riqueza no mundo é capaz de a fazer superar a solidão.  
  
Harry: Isso soa-me meio confuso. Ela não tem amigos, nem nada?  
  
Hermione: Para mim também é confuso… Pelo que sei, Benazir é um enorme terreno criado unicamente para ser a residência da Maia, e ela não tem nenhum contacto com o exterior, exceptuando eu. A tia dela, a Nysa, apenas me disse que havia um bom motivo para isso tudo e que era para o bem da rapariga.  
  
Ron/Rony e Harry: Isso é estranho! – Disseram, em coro.  
  
Ron/Rony: Mas agora não canses a cabeça a matutar nisso e apenas descansa. Amanhã tratamos de tudo.  
  
Antes de sair, Ron/Rony beijou incessantemente a mulher, e Harry deu-lhe os parabéns. Hermione ainda ficou uns momentos a matutar sobre a gravidez, encantada, mas também pensou em Maia, com um ligeiro pesar. «Como vai ficar Maia sem mim?», pensou. Contudo, pouco depois adormeceu. 


	5. A caixa

centerCapítulo 4 – A caixa/center  
  
uNotas da autora:/u Neste capítulo ficanalmente Robert deixa de ser figurante e passa a ser participar na história, embora muito pouco.  
  
Robert, o mordomo - actor português Vítor Norte - http://cvd.no.sapo.pt/bin_imagem_s_5075.jpg  
  
  
  
iNo dia seguinte, em Benazir:/i  
  
Maia: Hoje a Hermione não vem? – Perguntou, intrigada, à tia, uma vez que já passava da hora de Hermione chegar.  
  
Nysa: Aparentemente não. Eu vou-lhe fazer uma visita, para saber como ela está.  
  
Maia: Quando?  
  
Nysa: Daqui a algumas horas.  
  
Maia (após uns segundos em silêncio): Não posso ir consigo? – Perguntou esperançada.  
  
Nysa: Não, lamento muito, mas não podes. – Disse, cortante.  
  
Maia (entristecida): Pelo menos mande-lhe cumprimentos meus, e que desejo as suas melhoras e gosto muito dela.  
  
Nysa: Está bem, querida. Eu digo tudo. – Prometeu, comovida.  
  
Maia: Obrigada… - E saiu do escritório da tia, deixando-a pensativa, mas resoluta.  
  
Maia dirigiu-se ao porão, onde estavam guardadas muitas velharias desde há muitos anos. Roupas, móveis, jóias, brinquedos, quadros, livros, e muitas mais coisas antigas. Maia gostava de lá estar porque encontrava sempre algo novo com que se entreter, em contrapartida saia de lá sempre cheia de pó e muito suja. Certa vez até tinha uma teia de aranha no cabelo. Deus sabe quando fora a última vez que aquele porão fora limpo! O "aposento" era enorme, muito grande mesmo, e estava repleto de coisas.  
  
Maia desatou a chorar quando lá chegou. Só lá deixou de conter a dor, e se permitiu a desabafar toda a sua tristeza em lágrimas. Queria muito saber o porquê de viver presa em Benazir, o porquê de nunca poder sair ao mundo. E realmente estava preocupada com Hermione, e queria muito vê-la. Psicologicamente, Maia estava sempre sob uma corsa bamba, pois a educação que tinha recebido, o meio em que tinha sido criada, a solidão, a falta de liberdade, e a sua própria personalidade naturalmente frágil, era mais do que poderia suportar. Ainda assim, era forte e escondia os seus problemas psicológicos da tia e do mordomo.  
  
Quando se acalmou, o que demorou mais de uma hora, Maia resolveu tentar achar algo com que se distrair.   
  
Vasculhando na velharia (e emporcalhando-se toda), Maia tropeçou num trapo qualquer que estava no chão, caindo e derrubando um armário ao tentar segurar-se nele, que caiu sobre ela. A rapariga soltou um grito de dor e de susto. Felizmente, o armário era pequeno e apenas composto de prateleiras.  
  
Maia (gemendo): Ai… Não me consigo mexer… - E foi acometida a um ataque de tosse causado pela quantidade de poeira que havia no ar, levantada pelo acidente. Então, lentamente e com esforço, conseguiu sair debaixo do móvel e de toda a demais tralha que caíra sobre ela.  
  
Quando se levantou Maia percebeu que tinha as pernas ensanguentadas devido a vários arranhões, assim como os braços. As vestes estavam um bocado rasgadas. O pior era sentir o corpo todo dorido e magoado. Estava cheia de dores, e cada movimento era um sofrimento.  
  
Sentou-se num sofá para repousar.  
  
Foi então que reparou numa pequena caixa de metal, quadrada e toda vermelha, cheia de motivos e pedras encrostadas.  
  
Rapidamente dirigiu-se até onde estava a caixa, esquecendo-se do seu estado e tombando duramente no chão, pela sua debilidade. Mas pegou na caixa e observou-a, encantada. Tirou a tampa e viu que estava vazia. «Posso utilizá-la para guardar o que eu quiser!» - pensou, contente.  
  
Com cuidado, levantou-se e foi até ao seu quarto, levando consigo a dita caixa. Pelo caminho, tinha que andar muito devagar e apoiar-se nas paredes. Muitas vezes parava para descansar.  
  
Quando estava quase a chegar ao seu aposento, encontrou-se com Robert, o mordomo.  
  
Robert: Menina, olhe a figura em que está! Toda suja, cheia de arranhões e tão corada. – Exclamou, surpreendido e preocupado. Nem reparou na caixa, que Maia, inconscientemente, escondeu detrás das costas. – Venha comigo, temos que tratar dessas feridas.  
  
Maia: Não, não, Robert, não é necessário. Eu estou bem, e posso tratar de mim sozinha. Só preciso de um bom banho, das feridas eu trato.  
  
Robert: Nem pensar, menina! – Disse, num tom que não admitia discussão – Vem já comigo e vamos tratar já dos seus arranhões!  
  
Maia: Está bem, está bem… - Aceitou, resignada – Mas eu só vou rapidamente ao meu quarto fazer uma coisa. – E, sem esperar resposta, entrou no seu quarto e guardou a caixa numa gaveta da sua cómoda. Logo em seguida saiu fechando a porta.  
  
Robert (desconfiado): O que é que a menina foi fazer?  
  
Maia: Nada de importante! Vamos? – E começou a andar, tentando fazer um esforço para aparentar que estava melhor do que na realidade estava. 


	6. Infracção

centerCapítulo 5 – Infracção/center  
  
Depois de já ter as feridas devidamente tratadas e de já ter tomado um bom banho e trocado de roupa, Maia dedicou-se à examinação da caixa.  
  
Maia: Que bonita! Pergunto-me de quem terá sido e de que época é. É realmente linda! Depois vou mostrá-la a Hermione! – Mas ao pensar na tutora entristeceu-se, pelo ocorrido do dia anterior e pelo facto de não ter vindo nesse dia, como fazia sempre. – Será que está doente? Estou mesmo preocupada! Gostava tanto de a poder ir ver com a tia Nysa! – E suspirou, triste.  
  
Entretanto a caixa começou a brilhar, com um resplendor vermelho. Maia notou-o e olhou admirada para a caixa – Que se passa? – Interrogou, pegando na caixa. Acto seguido começou a encolher, soltando um pequeno grito ao percebê-lo. Pouco depois estava do tamanho da caixa, e dentro dela (ela, ao encolher, entrou instantaneamente da caixa, cuja tampa voara e fechara).   
  
– Meu Deus! E agora? – Inquiriu-se, completamente assustada e admirada. – Quero sair! – Gritou, histérica. Mas, de facto, a caixa fez-lhe a vontade, e no instante a seguir estava fora da caixa e no seu tamanho normal.  
  
Atordoada pela experiência pela qual acabara de passar, Maia teve um palpite em relação à função da caixa.  
  
Uma hora depois, estava Nysa de saída para ir ao Canto. Nesse momento, chegou Maia a correr ofegante.  
  
Maia: Tia, quero que leve esta caixa muito bonita à Hermione. É um presente meu! – Pediu, excitada.  
  
Nysa (pegando na caixa e examinando-a): É, de facto, uma caixa muito bonita, e calculo que seja muito valiosa. Onde a encontraste? – Inquiriu, desconfiada e admirada.  
  
Maia: Encontrei-a no porão. – E logo a seguir acrescentou, em tom suplicante – Por favor, ofereça-a por mim à Hermione, assim como o que eu lhe disse há bocado!  
  
Nysa: Está bem. – Anuiu – Eu dou a caixinha à Hermione. – Logo em seguida deu um beijo na cara de Maia – És uma menina muito generosa e querida. – Elogiou.  
  
Logo em seguida pousou a caixa na secretária do escritório e virou-se para um armário, donde tirou, de uma gaveta, a sua varinha mágica. Durante esse instante, Maia pegara na caixa e dissera «Quero entrar.», encolhendo e entrando na caixa, como sucedera há bocado. Quando Nysa se virou, ficou admirada por não encontrar Maia. – Estranho, agora mesmo ela estava aqui! Bem, lebre como é, deve ter desatado a correr para algum lado. – A seguir, saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se a um pilar que havia no meio do extenso corredor que se seguia ao escritório, com a varinha e a caixa na mão. Ergueu a mão que segurava a varinha em direcção ao pilar – Transportium. – Disse, e, instantaneamente, desapareceu.  
  
uNotas da autora:u Hello! Bem, aqui está mais um "chapter" desta fic. Céus, quando vi a fic no site tive vontade de a tirar porque fiquei toda envergonhada, mas é, na verdade, um orgulho ter a fic aqui publicada. Uff! Além disso, receber um review logo no dia a seguir ao da publicação da fic foi mesmo muito bom!! Muito obrigada, Karol. E respondendo ás suas questões, está na cara que vai haver romance entre o Harry e a Maia. Nem tento esconder isso, porque é óbvio. Mas atenção, vai haver romance entre eles, mas isso não quer dizer que eles fiquem juntos no final ou coisa assim, nem que vai haver paixão à primeira vista. A história não vai ser nenhuma novela - eu estou farta de novelas! Vai ter muitas surpresas. A história não é das mais originais, mas eu pretendo que esteja acima da média, se é que me faço perceber. Ah!, e eu sou Portuguesa, sim. :)  
  
Bem, quem já leu a fic deve ter reparado que eu uso tags de HTML, mesmo que elas não funcionem. Bem, como elas estão lá, desde que vocês entendam as tags, dá para perceber se o que está escrito está (ou deveria estar) em itálico, ou outra formatação qualquer, e é isso que eu quero. Ou seja, se eu tiver: "Portugal" entre as tags "i /i", entende-se que a palavra deveria estar em itálico - iPortugal/i. Neste site: http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Metro/6517/html.html, há informação sobre as tags de HTML. 


End file.
